the_hollow_on_netflixfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
"Apocalypse" is the third episode in the first season of The Hollow. Overview The kids meet the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. While Mira tries to help Death's sick steed, Kai puts his mechanical skills to work. Plot As the blazing Sun shines high in desert sky, the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Famine, Plague, and War, arrive at the scrapyard carrying Adam, Kai, and Mira on their horses. As Adam figures out who the Horsemen are, Kai and Adam discuss once more the possibility that they are dead. Adam recalls the witch's words in the previous episode, "Death is your friend." Mira, delirious from the heat, asks War where Garry the Burping Monkey is, the monkey that always shows up in her dreams. Adam tries to start a conversation with Death, but his efforts are only met with aloof silence. Kai tries to talk to Death with the same result. Mira runs off in search of Garry the Burping Monkey. Kai asks Death to be inducted as a Horseman of the Apocalypse, which cause the other horsemen to scoff. Kai claims that the only thing he needs to become a Horseman of the Apocalypse is a horse. As he begins to approach Death's horse, Death stops him with his scythe and interrupts his silence to demand that Kai keep away from his horse. Death goes to his horse's side and weeps while explaining to Adam and Kai the tragedy that has befallen his poor equine companion. Mr. Jeepers has been sick; he refuses food and drink, and his condition is worsening. Kai suggests that Mira might be able to help since she can communicate with animals. The horsemen ask with revulsion if Mira is a witch, and Kai defends her pure humanity. Adam suggests that Mira can talk to Mr. Jeepers and possibly heal him, but first, she needs shelter and sustenance. Death agrees to the plan, but gives them a stern warning; he implies that he will kill them if they fail to heal Mr. Jeepers. Under the shade of a spaceship hull, Adam, Mira, and Kai ravenously devour their respective servings of cinnamon scones and mint iced tea made by Death. Mira has returned to normal. Death leads her to Mr. Jeepers as Plague and Famine fight over the last scone. Mira examines Mr. Jeepers and offers a bleak prognosis, inciting Death's rage. Adam quickly steps in to assure Death that they will heal Mr. Jeepers. He suggests to his friends that there might be some medicine in the laboratory. Adam asks Death if he can help him and his friends return to the laboratory, to which he objects. Death swings his scythe at the teenagers, causing them to huddle together and yell in unison, "Help, please!" The Weird Guy appears in front of them, stopping the scythe. He and Death exchange a greeting of close friends. Mira convinces Adam that she alone should go back to the lab. He gives her the satchel, and The Weird Guy opens a portal. After Mira walks through, the portal closes, and The Weird Guy returns to the ruined spaceship with Death anticipating delicious cinnamon scones. Mira exits the portal in the East Forest, her energy drained from the travel. The portal stays open as she seeks out the laboratory. Mira enters the lab and is startling by an unidentified rustling of papers. A raccoon pops out of a drawer in the desk, and Mira sighs with relief. She makes a deal with the raccoon that she will find some trash for it if it promises to keep an eye out for Devil dogs for her. The raccoon chirps and climbs out the window. Mira opens a cabinet and finds a First Aid pack. Back at the scrapyard, The Weird Guy kicks up his feet on the wing of an airplane while scarfing down scones. Adam and Kai ask him a series of questions hoping he might shed some light on their bizarre circumstances. The Weird Guy characteristically avoids providing answers, but then concedes a vague explanation: "You're here because you chose to be here." Kai and Adam discuss what they think this means, and The Weird Guy vanishes. Back at the laboratory, Mira finds a vial of medicine just in time to be joined by the trio of Devil dogs. Adam and Kai explore the scrapyard. Kai identifies and expresses fascination with the various loose spaceship parts, and Adam is impressed by his knowledge. Adam asks about the possibility that Kai can repair one of the spaceships, and Kai agrees it is worth an attempt. Mira tries to negotiate with the Devil dogs with no success. They attack Mira, and she narrowly escapes X71, taking the medicine with her. Although she closes the door behind her, the Devil dogs break down the door and windows to run after her. Kai finds a spaceship in good condition and assigns Adam to finding compatible spare parts to replace the broken ones. Mira runs through the forest as the Devil dogs chase her. Two of the dogs collide with each other and fall unconscious. Mira runs back to the portal chased by the one remaining dog. Kai finishes fixing the spaceship and gives it a short test flight. Adam and the Horsemen are emphatically impressed, but Death offers a sinister reminder that his efforts are in vain if Mr. Jeepers remains unhealed. Mira falls through the portal into the desert and the Devil dog follows behind her. The portal closes, and the Devil dog runs directly towards the crowd of people. The horsemen move out of the way as the dog jumps on Death knocking him to the ground. The dog licks Death's face and wags its tail like a happy puppy. Mira gives the medicine to Adam, who then pours a dose in Mr. Jeeper's mouth. Mr. Jeepers quickly returns to normal full health, and Death gives the teens permission to leave. The three friends hop into the newly fixed spaceship and fly off into the desert. Adam accidentally kicks a box on the wall causing the ship to crash land in the ocean. The ship lands on a coral reef, and their seat eject. Kai and Adam swim safely to the surface, but Mira's seat is locked and she sinks to the bottom of the ocean. On the shore, Kai angrily blames Adam for Mira's death. At the bottom of the ocean, a glowing fish swims up to Mira, who suddenly regains consciousness and inhales the water. Characters In order of appearance: * Famine * Adam * Plague * Kai * War * Mira * Death * Mr. Jeepers * The Weird Guy Notable Quotes * "You're always hungry!" – Plague, to Famine * "I'm the Grim Reaper, not Larry the Travel Agent!" – Death * "I have a theory: the three of us are dead, right?" – Kai, repeated by The Weird Guy * "Mistake? We don't make mistakes." – The Weird Guy * "You're here because you chose to be here." – The Weird Guy Gallery Three Horsemen Junkyard.png Death and Mr. Jeepers.png Three Horsemen talking.png It Certainly Isn't Easy.png Saved from Death's Wrath.png Mira Desert Portal.png Devil Dog Roar.png Devil Dog in the Desert.png Death and Mr. Jeepers embrace.png Category:Episodes